Two kinds of tools: a core coding tool and a parametric coding tool are generally used for coding a sound signal (a speech signal and an audio signal).
A copy-up method and a harmonic method are known in a technique such as MPEG USAC (Non Patent Literature 2), as a bandwidth extension tool (BWE tool) which is one of parametric coding tools.